Padre e hijo
by Maestro de Ceremonias
Summary: Buenas. Soy un gran fan de la serie y tenia muchas ganas de hacer este one shot. Una historia de Tywin y Tyrion, contada por Kevan Lannister basada en uno de los relatos de los libros. ;)


**Mis saludos. Nunca me había interesado ucho por los fanfic de series de televisión, pero desde que me leí los libros que me ha estado dado algo vueltas por la cabeza. Cabe decir que Tywin y Tyrion son unos de mis personajes favoritos (perferencialmente Tyrion) y al saber algunas de sus anecdotas, no pude parar de pensar en: ¿realmente no tenian otro final?**

**Lean y comenten ;)**

**PADRE E HIJO**

Kevan Lannister se encontrava en sus aposentos en Roca Casterly. Era ja entrada la hora del lobo, aunque Ser Kevan no apartava la vista del escritorio.

Pluma en mano y a la luz de una vela, el caballero estava escribiendo algunas páginas de sus memorias, un libro de cubierta marrón algo maltratado. Mientras la tinta iba dejando su trazo en la hoja Kevan iba hablando en voz alta:

–Como mano derecha de mi hermano mayor, Tywin Lannister, Señor de Roca Casterly, Guardián de occidente y Escudo de Lannisport; hay pocas cosas ya que puedan llegar a impresionarme. Pero sin duda hoy a ocurrido una de estas cosas y eh aquí la necesidad que ha desperdado en mi, de añadir este pequeño episodio a mis memorias.

Mientras movia la pluma, los sucesos de ese día le iban vinendo a la mente.

Tywin y él, se encontraban reunidos, revisando algunos manuscritos que acabavan de llegar por cuervo. De pronto un hombre entró por la puerta:

–Mi señor, vuestro hijo Tyrion pide veros.

Kevan conocia bien a su sobrino: un niño enano, deforme, pero muy avispado y quien se había ganado el afecto de sus tios, especialmente el de Gerion. Sin embargo su padre nunca le había profesado tal estima. Desde el mismo momento en que Joanna había muerto al dar a luz a su hijo menor, Tywin había ganado un sentimiento de odio hacia el chico. Al oír al hombre, el Señor de Roca Casterly frunció el ceño y se lo quedo mirando antes de contestar:

–Que entre.

El hombre salió y por la misma puerta y por ella entro un joven bajito con las piernas torcidas y los brazos cortos que se encaminaba con decisión dentro de la estancia. Se paró y realizo una reverencia:

–Buenos dias padre, tio.

Kevan le devolvió el saludo con la cabeza, pero Tywin permaneció immòvil –¿Qué és lo que quieres Tyrion?– la voz del lord fue tan seca como siempre.

–Veréis padre... –el chico titubeo, se notava que estaba intimidado. Tragó saliva– Dentro de pocos dias será mi decimosexto día del nombre en el que seré reconocido por fin como adulto. El hecho es... que desde que Jaime entro en la Guardia Real no he tenido a alguien de mi edad con quien hablar. El tio Gerion me estubo hablando sobre los viajes que el y Tymett realizaron por las Nueve Ciudades Libres al cumplir esa edad. Así que... lo que queria padre... era pediros, que me permitierais también a mí viajar más haya del Mar Angosto en cuando cumpla los dieciseis días del nombre.

Kevan mirió a su hermano. En todo el rato no había abierto la boca ni había apartado sus ojos verdes de su hijo. Una vez este acabó Tywin espero un rato antes de hablar:

–Cierto, Gerion y Tymett, fueron a las Ciudades Libres cuando cumplieron esa edad.– Se levantó de su asiento– ¡Pero ellos eran mis hermanos y no había riesgo de que ridiculizaran el apellido de la familia! ("sorry si no son las palabras exactas, pero es que mi memoria no da para tanto") ¿¡Quiéres irte!? ¡Pues vé! ¡Pero más te vale vestirte de bufón y que te aplaudan en las allí porque ni pienses en volver!

Esas palabras fueron todo lo necesario para echar por los suelos toda la autoestima i valor qe había sido capaz de reunir Tyrion:

–Pe-pero...

–No hay peros que valgan y no quiero oír hablar más del tema. Si ya has acabado marchate.

El chico giró giró sobre sus talones y se marchó con la cabeza gacha. Hubiera querido decir o hacer algo, pero no habría podido hacer nada para ayudar a su sobrino. Tywin era implacable en sus decisiones.

En todo el rato no se volvió a mencionar el tema.

Estubieron juntos revisando pergaminos hasta que empezó a oscurecer. Su hermano decidió que continuarían mañana.

Justo en el momento en que Kevan iba a salir la puerta, esta se abrió de par en par, casi golpeandole en la nariz. Se vió la menuda figura de Tyrion entrar dando zancadas, con un tablero de _striang_ bajo el brazo y una caja con fichas.

–Pensé que te había dado el tema por terminado.– le dijo Tywin al verlo.

Este lo ignoró y fue hasta la mesa. Se sentó en una silla, dejó el tablero encima de la mesa y empezo a colocar las fichas:

–¿Se puede saber cual es el significado de esto?– preguntó el lord alzando una ceja a su hijo una vez este hubo colocado todas las fichas.

Tyrion se giró hacia su padre:

–¿Segun tus palabras, crees que voy a deshonrar a la familia al no ser digno de portar el apellido Lannister, verdad?

–Es evidente.

–Bien. Pues he venido a demostrate mi valia como Lannister.

Eso parecia medio divertir a Tywin Lannister –¿Y com piensas realizar semejante hazaña?

–Superandote a tí.

Al oír eso Kevan Lannister se esperó lo peor. Miró a su hermanno y vió como el rostro de este se torno duro como la piedra. No obstante no dijo nada y permitió seguir a su hijo.

–Eres Tywin Lannister, ¿no? Señor de Roca Casterly, Guardián de Occidente, Escudo de Lannisport, antigua Mano del Rey y conocido por ser un brillante estratega militar.– puso la mano sobre la mesa golpeandola –_Striang_, una partida. Si tu ganas, no volveré a molestarte con esto. Si gano yo, me dejarás ir a las Ciudades Libres.

Los ojos de Tyrion miraraban con decisión a su padre. Por un momento, Kevan pensó que su hermano hecharia a gritos a su hijo, pero para su sorpresa, este se incorporó en su asiento i miró de nuevo a su hijo alzando el dedo:

–Una partida.

Durante una hora, padre e hijo permanecieron sentados el uno en frente del otro, haciendo mover las fichas por encima del tablero, ante los ojos perplejos de Kevan Lannister.

–Desgraciadamente, –prosiguió Kevan en su habitación con sus memórias– me fui antes de que terminaran, así que no supe finalmente quien de los dos gano. Pero lo que sin lugar a dudas me sorprendió, es que durante un breve atisvo de tiempo, esos dos parecian verdaderament padre e hijo y que por un instante, pude ver un cierto orgullos en los ojos de Tywin.


End file.
